Unusual Relationship
by I Am Wolfie
Summary: Rated M for later. This is an Unusual Relationship I thought would be weird since they hate each other. This was inspired by Retrospection-A Much Better Version by: crono23. Enjoy. (THIS IS DISCONTINUED)
1. The Story

Believe it or not, but me and Sue are actually friends. Yep who would have fucking thought. You know Sue right? The snotty little bitch that always gets annoyed at every little thing I do. But ever since that class trip to that art museum we made up after that. Hell, I even told her why I act the way I do with the thing that happened at middle school, when I didn't have the balls to ask Lucy out. The thing is that she is one of the only people I shared this story with. Surprisingly I haven't told David, or Mike about it, weird huh?

Sue was someone I never thought of being even friends with, but the only reason we're friends is because she felt bad for me and changed the way she interacts with me. Ever since then I feel that our relationship has grown a lot due to the amount of kindness we now show each other. The others find it weird that I'm so nice to her after all those years of being at each other's throats. Some of them asked me if I was feeling okay. That sure is rude, but I don't have the room to talk.

"Yo, Paulo let's go. The bell rang two minutes ago and we need to get to lunch", Mike said breaking Paulo out of his trance.

"Oh, right, let's go then".

"By the way, are you okay? You seemed a little focused on something. You uhhh...haven't been trying to _learn_ something, have you?".

"Me? Focused on learning? Like hell I'm focusing on that crap".

Paulo and Mike begin to walk towards the cafeteria, the place where all the drama seems to revolve around.


	2. The Talk

As we start to arrive to the cafeteria I noticed that not many people were there. Sure, it was the Friday before spring break, but still.

Me and Mike got our food and sat down at our usual table. Everyone was there chatting it up as always, while Daisy pulled up the question of what everyone was planning on doing for spring break. Most of us said, "I don't know", or "stay at home and practice for the finals".

"What about you, Paulo"? asked Daisy with her usual smile.

"Eh, maybe go out into town and find something to do". Then she asked Sue and I instantly and subtly directed my attention to her.

"I'm just going to be practicing for our new play next Wednesday. You're all invited to come to it if you wish". But like they all said before, they aren't going to it.

"I'll go". I forced out. Only because none of them a- wait, did she say Wednesday..? I have work that day! Too late now, she smiled at me and asked me something that really caught me off guard, "Paulo, can I talk to you in private"? Of course I followed her, but what would she possibly want to talk about?

"So what's up with you Paulo? I know you hate plays, and you're almost never this nice or concerning". I felt a little hurt by this but I guess she has a point.

"Well the others aren't going so I might as well so you knowww... someone can see what you're best at". I can't really form a sentence without it sounding like complete bullshit.

"Why thank you Paulo, that's sweet of you". Sue gave me a sarcastic smile which made me a tad uneasy.

"Oh umm...no problem". I muttered, staring at the floor. Sue didn't say anything either, leaving an awkward silence between us.

After about rwo minutes of silence I finally decided to speak up, "sooo...what's the play about"?

"Well the play's called Romeo and Juliet, and it's about two people that have forbidden feelings for each other. The best part is that I got the major roll of Juliet"! Sue exclaimed. At this point Paulo wasn't even listening to her, he was faded out by his train of thought.

"T-that's great Sue, I can't wait for it", I stuttered, trying to mask the fact I have no idea what she just told me.

"Okay, well I can't wait to see you there, but you should get back to the others", Sue mumbled. Something about the way she talked felt a bit off, but I wasn't going to probe further, especially since she didn't seem to notice I hadn't answered part of her question.

"You're not coming"?

"Nah, I'm getting a head start to class to do some work".

I started to walk back to the cafeteria, only to get a slight chill as I passed within sight of my friends. Almost all of them were staring at me. Dunno if they saw how nervous I was, but just the fact I was actually talking with Sue was probably what made them stare. I looked behind me curiosuly, only to see that Sue was already gone.

Thankfully they seemed to stop caring shortly after, but just my luck, David decided to ask, " so when are you gonna bang her"?

"I'M NOT GOING TO DAVID, SHUT UP!", I snapped. Sure, hardly anyone cares about the crazy stuff Dave says, but this time I couldn't risk anything.

 _BRIIIIIING_

 _Oh, thank god, I never thought I would be ever glad to go to class_ , I thought to myself, sighing in relief. _I didn't even get to eat anything, how long was I talking to Sue? Apparently too long._

I began to walk to my last class for the day. At least it's my favorite. Oblivious teacher never notices a thing I do...

I took my seat and burrowed my face in my hands, sighing once again.

"What am I going to do?" I murmured to myself, "I have work on Wednesday and I'm sure Sue isn't going to be to happy when I all of a sudden tell her I can't go, but I don't want to lie either".

I looked across the classroom to where Sue sits. Though I'm not sure, she seems to have a joyful smile across her face. Something I've hardly even seen. Rare enough to make me slightly regret ever being so mean to her. And to see it turn to anger when I tell her I can't go?

"Nice one Paulo you really screwed up this time", I mumbled to myself, laying my chin on my crossed arms once more. "Either bite the bullet now or later".

After one too many sighs I finally decided to look up from my moping, only to get a very unwanted rush to heat to my face as I noticed Sue was staring at me. As if that wasn't bad enough, my mind decided to take control of itself, and I suddenly found myself grinning.

"That's right Sue, you know you can't resist m... " I somehow forced out, before realizing what the hell I had just said. I don't think Sue was able to hear it, but I knew it was loud enough for those around me to.

Embarrassed, I decided to just decided to plant my face in my arms and try to fall asleep. I'll tell her later...


	3. Sorry

**This story has been discontinued due to lack of motivation for the ship, sorry.**

 **I will only do one/two shot stories for now on.**


End file.
